Déjame cuidar de ti
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Paciente y doctora, shinigami y humana, hombre y mujer. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Tarde o temprano estarían juntos... o no. / Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Déjame cuidar de ti.

Parte uno: Doctora y paciente.

Una lucha sangrienta. Ese era el mejor término para definir a lo que Hitsugaya Toshiro se estaba enfrentando en ese momento.

Después de sentir el reiatsu de Yhwach desaparecer, empezaron los disturbios en la Sociedad de Almas al creer que ya no tenían más la presencia del Rey Espiritual. Aizen de alguna manera se liberó y liberó a todos los prisioneros del Nido de Gusanos, desde los más débiles hasta los más fuertes.

La historia de cómo pasó todo era de hecho muy larga, pero el actual capitán del décimo escuadrón había terminado peleando contra un enemigo muy letal, cuya sola presencia debilitaba la comunicación entre shinigamis con sus zanpakutos y al ser cortado por su espada la victima afectada se volvía también un debilitador para las zanpakutos de sus compañeros. Hitsugaya había sido cortado por este molesto enemigo, así que decidió abrir un senkaimon y llevar la batalla al mundo humano para no perjudicar a sus compañeros que estaban librando sus propias batallas pese a que él lentamente sentía a Hyorinmaru cada vez más y más distante.

Su batalla con este molesto villano se estaba alargando demasiado, tanto, que el último de los pétalos que medían su tiempo se erosionó y de inmediato una niebla estallo en el cielo que era donde se libraba la batalla, y al segundo siguiente el albino emergió en su forma adulta, concentrando todo su poder en un solo ataque para matar rápidamente a su enemigo pues apenas podía sentir a su zanpakuto y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el vínculo se debilitara tanto que ya no sería capaz de usar ni shikai ni bankai.

Afortunadamente, su poder en su forma adulta fue demasiado para su mortal enemigo, que murió al instante congelado en hielo, pero riendo al sentir como su vínculo con su zanpakuto se desvanecía y todos los cortes que le había hecho, diciéndole entre carcajadas que moriría aquí porque mientras sus heridas no sanaran él no dejaría de hacer que las zanpakutos de los demás se erosionaran, y por lo tanto ningún shinigami debía acercarse a él o perdería su zanpakuto, y como ningún shinigami podía acercarse a él eso significaba que nadie podría sanarlo. Iba a morir allí.

Una vez el criminal fugado del Nido de Gusanos finalmente cayó muerto, Toshiro cayó también, demasiado mal herido. Sus alas de hielo ayudaron un poco a frenar la caída destruyéndose en mil fragmentos al instante, pero a pesar de no morir de inmediato, sí que sintió varios huesos romperse, colaborando más a sus pensamientos de que pronto moriría.

Su visión comenzó a desdibujarse en los bordes, casi no era consciente de nada más que el dolor mientras pensamientos de disculpa hacia las personas que amaba inundaban su mente. Matsumoto, Hinamori, su abuela, su escuadrón, iba a abandonarlos a todos.

Oyó pasos acercarse a él pero su vista estaba demasiado nublada y oscurecida para distinguir quién era. Lo último que vio fue un aleteo de algo blanco que le dio la impresión de ser alas. ¿Acaso los ángeles existían y eran los encargados de llevarse a los shinigamis cuando estos morían? Era un pensamiento demasiado optimista para alguien como él, pero estando al borde de la muerte, le gustó la idea de creerlo.

Cuando despertó, primero se sorprendió de no estar muerto, el dolor de sus lesiones y el sudor en su cuerpo era una prueba más que suficiente para saber que estaba muy vivo. Una vez pasada la sorpresa, abrió los ojos con dificultad, a su vista le costó terminar de adaptarse a la iluminación aun cuando una lámpara era todo lo que iluminaba la habitación donde se encontraba.

Estaba postrado en una cama, vendado profesionalmente en los lugares necesarios, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, aun en su forma adulta y con una pálida mujer pelinegra de ojos grises vestida con ropa humana y una bata blanca mirándolo sentada junto a él.

-No trates de levantarte.- dijo la mujer. –Apenas logré salvar tu vida, no empeores la situación reabriendo tus heridas nuevamente.- suspiró con fastidio. –Aun así, no estaba segura de sí despertarías aunque logre volver a hacer latir tu corazón. Me alegró de que estés vivo, shinigami.- pese a sus palabras, su rostro no reflejaba alegría alguna. Debajo de sus ojos tenía profundas y notorias ojeras.

-¿Dónde…?...- no lograba hablar bien, sentía su boca muy seca.

-Estás en la ciudad de Tokio, en mi departamento en el centro de la ciudad, para ser más exactos. No podía llevarte a un hospital de verdad puesto que nadie podría haberte visto, tienes suerte de que haya tenido el material necesario para salvarte aquí.- extendió su brazo y de una mesilla cercana levantó un vaso lleno de cristalina y deliciosa agua. –Imaginó que tendrás sed, llevas varios días inconsciente.- acercó el vaso a sus labios, por lo que de inmediato empezó a beber casi desesperadamente.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó curioso una vez su sed estuvo medianamente satisfecha. -¿Por qué me ayudaste?- obviamente era una humana con reiatsu, pero no entendía por qué había puesto tanto empeño en salvarlo ni cómo sabía de los shinigamis.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin.- los ojos turquesas se ampliaron al reconocer muy bien ese apellido. –Desde lejos vi tu pequeña batalla con el tipo raro. Siendo una doctora, no pude abandonarte para morir en cuanto te vi caer.- suspiró. –Te traje a mi apartamento y con lo que tenía salve tu vida, luego robe ciertas cosas del hospital para seguirte tratando… nada importante, ya inventé una excusa para eso.- se encogió de hombros. –Mi hermano es Kurosaki Ichigo, esperó que lo conozcas. Se marchó para ayudar a los shinigamis, otra vez, en otro problema que tienen.- rodó los ojos viéndose rencorosa. –Gran parte de mi motivación para salvarte fue el que puedas decirme algo sobre cómo está él allá.- lo miró expectante, pero luego apretó los labios. –Pero primero tienes que descansar, es mi deber asegurarme que te recuperes adecuadamente.- se levantó de su lado. –Estaré durmiendo en el sofá, despiértame sí necesitas algo.- sin más se alejó de él para acercarse a dicho sofá unos metros más y recostarse allí, durmiéndose al instante.

Él la miró con ojos amplios, sin saber qué pensar, pero pronto el sueño comenzó a invadirlo llenando todos sus sentidos obligándolo a dormirse rápidamente. Cuando volvió a despertar, esta vez no vio ni rastros de Kurosaki Karin, y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo es que había terminado vivo y bajo el cuidado de la hermanita menor del shinigami sustituto? Era una coincidencia bastante afortunada. Ella lo sanó y como no era una shinigami no corría peligro de perder nada estando a su lado.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, él técnicamente ya no podía considerarse un shinigami, o al menos no un capitán, ahora que no tenía zanpakuto cuando antes había dependido mayormente de Hyorinmaru. En estas condiciones, y siendo aún un peligro para sus compañeros, no podía regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, tampoco podía dejar que nadie supiera que estaba allí o tratarían de arrastrarlo de nuevo al Seireitei sin pensar en las dañinas consecuencias.

Lo extraño era que también parecía haberse quedado atrapado en su forma adulta, algo que no podía explicarse muy bien sin la ayuda de su zanpakuto porque él mismo nunca terminó de entender su propio bankai.

Suspiró frustrado, y en ese momento Kurosaki Karin se colocó frente a él y tomó su mano. Al principio no entendió qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero luego al sentirla medir su pulso se relajó. Ella era una profesional, después de todo, así que la dejó examinar sus ojos, su boca y sus heridas.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó dudoso al verla observarlo ceñuda. –Mis heridas ya no me duelen tanto como antes.-

-Parece que todo va bien, pero sigo sintiendo algo raro, aunque no estoy segura de qué es.- se frotó la sien con cansancio. –Siento que algo está mal contigo, pero no puedo explicar qué. Es como algo que no debería estar.- murmuró pensativa.

-Debes estar sintiendo la irregularidad en mi reiatsu.- notó con una ceja en alto. –Eres bastante receptiva espiritualmente, impresionante.- teniendo en cuenta que Kurosaki Ichigo no podía sentir reiatsu ni para salvar su vida, estaba bastante sorprendido de que su hermana tuviera tal sensibilidad espiritual.

-¿Irregularidad?- entrecerró los ojos sin entender. –Esas cosas del reiatsu nunca las entendí muy bien, a decir verdad.-

-Lo que debes saber es que la batalla que tuve con el "tipo raro" que viste, dejó secuelas en mi reiatsu.- informó. –Básicamente, no puedo acercarme a ningún otro shinigami o por el envenenamiento de mi alma lo perjudicare. Eso significa que no puedo regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. Hablando de eso… te pediré por favor que me des asilo por un tiempo hasta que me recupere y que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, si no te es mucha molestia.- hizo una especie de reverencia lo mejor que pudo aun recostado sobre almohadas.

-Planeaba que te quedes aquí hasta que sanes por completo de todos modos.- se encogió de hombros. –No me molesta, vivo sola, soy nueva en la ciudad así que no tengo amigos que puedan venir a molestarla y mi familia está lejos en la ciudad de Karakura.- masculló sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro. –Solo que tengo que trabajar por muchas horas, así que esperó que no tengas fobia a quedarte solo.- sonrió burlonamente, aunque sus ojos no reflejaron la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso, luchare por no ser una molestia para ti, pero… Me avergüenza decirte que necesito comer mucho para reponer mi reiatsu.- informó a regañadientes. No le gustaba nada tener que hacerla gastar en él después de que salvó su vida.

-No te preocupes por eso.- le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano. –Ganó muy bien, tampoco es que me pidas un auto o vacaciones en Paris.- rodó los ojos. –Ahora eres mi paciente, cuidare de ti y haré lo necesario para que te recuperes adecuadamente. No hubiera elegido ser doctora sí no estuviera dispuesta a ayudar a la gente a sentirse mejor.- lo miró seriamente.

Él se impresionó por la seguridad en sus palabras, ella parecía tomarse muy en serio su profesión pese a que obviamente era muy joven, debía estar alrededor de los veintitrés o veinticuatro años aunque su expresión se veía más madura que eso. Inevitablemente se sintió intrigado por sus actitudes, pero decidió que no era de su incumbencia. Ya bastante la molestaba con pedirle asilo y comida sin nada a cambio.

-Muchas gracias.- asintió agradecido. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro.- decidió presentarse al notar como ella no preguntaba. –Solía ser un capitán de la Sociedad de Almas.- eso último lo dijo en un susurro demasiado bajo como para que oyera.

-Iré a comprarte algo para comer. Soy una cocinera terrible así mayormente sobreviviremos de comida instantánea y las pocas cosas simples que sé preparar.- lo advirtió con tono monótono. –Espera aquí.- se quitó su bata de doctora, revelando un cuerpo femenino escultural y tonificado enfundado en una blusa ajustada y jeans, para después tomar su abrigo mientras él se daba bofetadas mentales por ser un pervertido al observar el cuerpo de su salvadora.

La oyó dar un portazo al salir y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido? Su abuela se sentiría decepcionada por su falta de caballerosidad.

Cuando la doctora Kurosaki regresó con una bolsa de comida que olía deliciosa, él había logrado semi-sentarse en la cómoda cama aun manteniendo su espalda apoyada en las almohadas y su cabeza reposando contra el respaldo. Ella se acercó dejando la bolsa en la mesilla y se aseguró que estuviera cómodo antes de disponerse a sacar la comida.

-¿No me dejaras comer solo?- alzó las cejas con indignación cuando ella insistió en darle de comer en la boca como si fuera un bebé.

-Los cortes en tus brazos aún no han sanado del todo, no puedo arriesgarme a que abras ni siquiera la más pequeña de las heridas.-dijo con severidad. –Te dije que estás bajo mi cuidado, ahora cállate y abre la boca.- hundió los palillos en su plato de Ramen y tomó un buen bocado para luego acercarlo a sus labios. –Mi comida se enfría, así que apresúrate y abre la boca.- ordenó molesta.

Él gruñó irritado, pero acabó cediendo y finalmente, con las mejillas rojas, abrió la boca dejando que ella lo alimentara. No podía discutir con esta humana que lo estaba alojando a pesar de no conocerlo y le había salvado la vida, no era tan malagradecido.

Después de los quince minutos más incómodos y humillantes de su vida, terminó de comer y la observó comer su propio plato ahora tibio. Entonces, ella le preguntó qué sabía acerca de su hermano mayor.

-Sé que fue llamado para colaborar en encerrar a Aizen, el enemigo número uno de la Sociedad de Almas en este momento, pero realmente no lo veo desde hace años.- confesó. –Escuche de mi teniente que se estaba quedando con Kuchiki Rukia y que se fortaleció mucho en los últimos meses. No estuvo herido ni nada, creo que debe estar bien. Eso es todo lo que sé, lamento no poder darte más información.- se disculpó sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, es más de lo que me diría Ichi-nii, mi padre idiota o el loco de Urahara.- bufó aun con la boca llena de comida. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Hay algo que quieras? Obviamente debes beber agua, pero sí quieres alguna fruta o algo…-

-Está bien, realmente no me gustan mucho las frutas.- bueno, eso era una mentira descarada. Habían pocas cosas en el mundo que amara tanto como las sandías, pero no quería que ella gaste de más en él, ya bastante había hecho. –Gracias de todos modos.-

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sin verse muy convencida de sus palabras. Justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo más, su celular sonó y ella atendió de inmediato.

-Aquí Kurosaki.- murmuró cansinamente. -¿Qué sucede?- escuchó por un momento antes de hablar. –Entiendo, llegaré allá en diez minutos.- suspiró. –Oye, Toshiro, debo irme. Trataré de regresar lo antes posible con más comida para ti pero es probable que solo pueda quedarme unos minutos, así que trata de dormir para recuperar fuerzas y ser capaz de al menos pararte por sí quieres agua y esas cosas.- volvió a colocarse la bata de doctora. –Adiós.- se marchó sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, viéndose muy apurada.

Imaginó que tenía deberes importantes que cumplir en el hospital y no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero sí miró con desaprobación como había tirado su plato a medio comer a la basura. Pudo habérselo dado a él, qué desperdicio…

Era jodidamente aburrido estar todo el día acostado, se sentía aún peor que cuando el cuarto escuadrón lo ponía en custodia, allí al menos recibía noticias, pero ahora solo Karin sabía que estaba allí y probablemente sus seres queridos lo creyeran muerto.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en sus subordinados y sus familiares. Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo el efecto del poder de ese criminal fugado del nido de gusanos se desvaneciera, pero por ahora no podía ni sentir a Hyorinmaru ni tampoco entrar a su mundo interior, así que solo le quedaba esperar y rogar que sus suposiciones fueran correctas.

Decidido a seguir el consejo de su doctora, desvió su vista a la única ventana del apartamento, notando que era bien entrada en la noche, probablemente madrugada. ¿La chica Kurosaki trabajaba tan tarde todos los días? Bueno, realmente no era asunto suyo, pensó mientras sucumbía ante el sueño.

Despertó al sentir una pequeña mano sacudir su hombro y abrió los ojos pesadamente encontrándose con el rostro demacrado de cansancio y unas ojeras aún más marcadas que antes de la pelinegra hermana del shinigami sustituto. Ella traía una gran bolsa consigo que olía claramente a comida.

-Kurosaki.- frunció el ceño. -¿Estás bien? Pareces agotada.- señaló un poco preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente bien.- su voz sonó plana y desganada. –Aproveche mi hora para el almuerzo para traerte comida suficiente para tres días, la guardaré en la nevera y planeaba darme una ducha, pero… ¿estás en condiciones de pararte?-

Él hizo una mueca mientras intentaba levantarse, solo para sisear de dolor y volver a recostarse, sintiéndose inútil y patético.

-Aún estoy bastante adolorido, creo que me tomará al menos un día más que el dolor sea lo suficientemente tolerable como para pararme… Lo lamento.- murmuró avergonzado por necesitar tanto de su ayuda.

-No te preocupes, puedo ducharme en el hospital.- suspiró, sonando no muy contenta con la idea. –Te alimentaré y luego me iré y no sé cuándo podré volver, así que esperó que duermas una larga siesta y después de ella seas capaz de pararte o tendrás que pasar hambre por unas horas.- ¿cuánto, exactamente planeaba estar fuera?

Cuando ella terminó de alimentarlo y guardó el resto de la comida en la heladera, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que había comido algo desde que arrojó a la basura su platillo de Ramen a medio comer.

-Kurosaki, ¿sí almorzaste en tu hora de almorzar, no?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tomé un café.- le dio como única respuesta, seca y a la defensiva. –Debo irme, cuando puedas pararte recuerda tomar mucha agua y comer bien.- dejó un vaso de agua en la mesilla junto a la cama, tomó lo que debían ser las llaves de su auto y se marchó sin decir más.

-E-espera, tú…- se mordió la lengua para no regañarla, sobre todo porque su actitud le recordaba demasiado a él mismo cuando estaba casi ahogándose en su trabajo, más que nada el papeleo y el entrenamiento intensivo. Ahora sabía lo que sentían Matsumoto y Hinamori ante una actitud tan autodestructiva.

De cualquier forma, no tenía derecho a decirle cómo vivir. Ella estaba haciendo mucho por él y prefería no causarle más disgustos, no importa cuánto odiaba la idea de quedarse callado mientras la miraba actuar de manera tonta e imprudente consigo misma.

Durmió muchas horas y al despertar Karin seguía sin regresar y él apenas pudo ponerse en pie, decidiendo volver a la cama luego de un rato de luchar con su orgullo para simplemente tomar el agua del vaso junto a la cama y volver a acostarse para dormir más esperando sentirse mejor la próxima vez que se despierte.

Esta vez durmió menos, pero se sintió con mucha más fuerza y logró levantarse y caminar hacia donde se veía la heladera puesto que el departamento solo contaba con dos habitaciones, una el baño y en la otra se mezclaban habitación, sala y cocina aunque de todos modos era bastante grande.

Con esfuerzo encontró la comida instantánea y con más esfuerzo recordó cómo es que funcionaban los malditos microondas para calentar el alimento rápidamente pues se moría por el hambre. Aunque en realidad eso era una buena señal, significaba que su reiatsu se estaba reponiendo.

Una vez logró calentar la comida, no se molestó en volver a la cama o sentarse en una silla, directamente comió sentado bajo el condenado microondas y luego tuvo que dejar el plato en la mesa sin lavar porque sentía que había forzado demasiado su cuerpo y sus heridas habían vuelto a arderle aunque por fortuna no llegaron a abrirse. Uso sus fuerzas restantes para arrastrarse hacia la cama.

Ya más lleno y menos sediento, pudo relajarse aunque el sueño simplemente no le llegaba. Muerto del aburrimiento, comenzó a mirar a alrededor del departamento. Estaba un poco desordenado pero no era tan malo, todo tenía tonos blancos, amarillos y marrones aunque eso probablemente en todo el edificio, los toques que había agregado la Kurosaki fueron probablemente las cortinas verdes simples y una alfombra ovalada frente a la puerta. Por encima de la cama a un costado había un par de estantes llenos de libros, y al lado de esos estantes había un estante que solo contenía varios cuadros seguramente de su familia y un solitario libro.

Con el aburrimiento a flor de piel y la curiosidad picándolo, tomó el libro en el estante de fotos, preguntándose por qué estaría allí. La respuesta llegó apenas vio el título del libro, que era más bien un álbum de fotografías: "Recuerdos de la familia Kurosaki".

Sabía que no debería, pero el aburrimiento y la curiosidad estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo en equipo para doblegarlo ante la tentación, y finalmente cedió, abriendo el álbum y quedándose con la boca abierta ante la primera imagen que vio.

Aquel que pensó que estaba muerto, Shiba Isshin, su antiguo capitán, se podía ver en la primera foto junto a una bella mujer de cabello castaño ondulado cargando a un pequeño Kurosaki Ichigo y dos pequeñas niñas, una de ellas Kurosaki Karin.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Su capitán estaba vivo? ¡Y era el padre del shinigami sustituto y la chica que salvó su vida! Estaba realmente vivo y tenía una familia en el mundo humano… ¡ese bastardo! ¡Aun siendo padre del shinigami sustituto y teniendo muchas oportunidades nunca se molestó en contactarlo a él o a Matsumoto! Apenas se recuperara lo suficiente tenía que ir a matarlo tuviera su zanpakuto o no.

Aun con el ceño fruncido, siguió ojeando el álbum, viendo muchas imágenes de la mujer castaña más que nada hasta que abruptamente se detuvieron y ella ya no apareció más, solo los tres niños y su ex capitán, pero, después de que la mujer desapareció, no volvió a ver sonreír ni a Ichigo ni a Karin excepto con sonrisas muy falsas solo para la fotografía, ya no naturales y felices como cuando estaban con la que debía ser su madre que muy probablemente murió.

La mayoría de las fotos después de varias páginas pasaron a ser de las dos niñas, y él no pudo evitar prestar especial atención al crecimiento de la jovencita de cabello negro y mirada desinteresada. La veía siempre con su hermana rubia, con un balón de futbol bajo el brazo o rodeada de cuatro niños que parecían idiotas y así permaneció por un tiempo hasta que llegó a la pre-adolescencia, entonces dejó crecer un poco su cabello atándolo en una coleta alta y pareció perder interés en el futbol pasándose a los videojuegos pues usualmente la veía con una consola en la mano. Al entrar a preparatoria, dejó que un cabello cayera en medio de su frente y comenzó a interesarse en el tenis, aparentemente, la vio con algunos trofeos en la mano, un uniforme de tenis que consistía en una blusa y falda blanca, y con un compañero de tenis que parecía muy apegado a ella.

Frunció el ceño al ver a su compañero de tenis rodear su cintura con un brazo en una fotografía mientras sostenían un trofeo. Luego, en las siguientes fotografías de Karin, se fijó un poco más en la manera en la que ese hombre miraba a la pelinegra con demasiada adoración para ser un simple amigo. No debería haberse sorprendido cuando llegó a una imagen donde la Kurosaki de ojos grises aparecía tomada de la mano de ese tipo con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, ella sonreía tensamente, pero él se notaba inmensamente satisfecho.

Hizo una mueca al ver que el resto de imágenes eran en su mayoría de la chica que lo salvó y ese tenista, tomados de la mano, abrazados, vestidos elegantemente, él besándola en la mejilla… Cerró el álbum con un bufido, ya sin ningún tipo de curiosidad por seguir viendo las fotos con ese hombre babeando encima de su salvadora.

¿Ellos estaban comprometidos? Esas fotografías no parecían ser de hace mucho, teniendo en cuenta la apariencia de la mujer pálida. ¿Seguirían comprometidos o ya se habrían casado? Pero sí seguían juntos ¿por qué el tipo no estaba aquí con ella? ¿Acaso terminaron aunque habían planeado casarse? Y ¿por qué demonios le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Acababa de invadir la privacidad de su anfitriona y todavía se atrevía a especular sobre su vida sin ningún fundamento. Cielo santo, se estaba pareciendo a Matsumoto.

Devolvió el álbum a su lugar y volvió a recostarse sobre las almohadas con una mueca de profundo disgusto. Su ceño solo se profundizó al pensar en el tenista ese besando la mejilla de su salvadora y el anillo en su dedo. No podía dejar de pensar en eso y le molestaba cada vez más y más.

Se durmió aun sintiendo el gusto amargo en su boca, pero despertó a las pocas horas, aun refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Fue por un poco de agua y comida pero ni eso le quitó el malhumor, ni el hecho de que ahora podía pararse con menos dificultad.

¿Qué demonios tenía de bueno un tenista, de todos modos? Y además, el tipo tenía el cabello entre castaño y anaranjado claro con un peinado ridículo y era demasiado alto para su propio bien, seguro debía golpearse la cabeza contra los marcos de las puertas a menudo y eso lo había dejado estúpido. ¡Eso es! Quedó tan idiota que Karin le tuvo lástima y aceptó ser su esposa, pero obviamente luego recapacito y terminó con ese idiota.

" _Es obvio que terminaron"_ , pensó masticando con furia su comida recién calentada en el condenado microondas, " _porque él no está aquí. Yo estoy aquí y… Espera, ¿por qué demonios estoy pensando en esto de esta forma tan rara?_ " Gruñó descontento consigo mismo dando un largo trago de agua. " _De todos modos, ellos no se veían bien juntos._ " Pese a regañarse por seguir pensando en aquellas tonterías, no pudo parar.

Volvió a la cama y se sentó mirando con rabia el álbum de fotografías que había iniciado con su tormento mental. ¿Cuánto tiempo Karin había estado fuera, ahora que lo pensaba? La comida casi se terminaba, así que diría que ya habían pasado dos días o más. ¿Estaría trabajando o tal vez estaría… con ese tenista? Gruñó al pensarlo.

-¡Oye, ya regresé!- oyó su voz a la par que un portazo, por lo que volvió la vista a la puerta notándola entrar quitándose la bata blanca con un par de bolsas en las manos. –Lo lamento, estuve casi tres días fuera.- bostezó. -¿Cómo te sientes?- se acercó a él.

El albino la miró con frialdad, todavía sintiéndose irritado por razones que no admitiría, pero el hielo en su mirada se derritió con preocupación al mirar el estado en el que la Kurosaki regresó. Sus ojeras se veían mucho más marcadas que antes (cosa que no había creído posible), su cabello estaba despeinado y sus hombros encorvados, sus labios resecos y su rostro aún más pálido de lo normal.

-Yo estoy bien, Kurosaki. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?- se veía como sí no hubiera dormido desde que la vio acomodarse en el sofá en su primer día consciente en el departamento, y sabía que esa vez había dormido menos que él. –Te ves… cansada.- le hubiera dicho que se veía horrible, pero eso sería una mentira. Incluso en esas condiciones su belleza lo deslumbraba.

-Solo necesito dormir.- murmuró tranquilamente. -¿Has conseguido pararte?- él asintió. –Bien, estaba preocupada por eso.- suspiró colocando las bolsas en la mesa grande en el centro del departamento. –Te traje más comida, la mayoría es para recalentar pero también traje arroz, carne y algunas verduras, supongo que puedo intentar hacerte algo más saludable.- suspiró, tambaleándose un poco para llegar a la cocina y tomar una sartén. –Tengo que intentar prepararte algo saludable, no prometo que sea perfecto pero…-

-¡Kurosaki!- la frenó levantándose de golpe sin importarle el dolor en sus heridas para caminar hasta ella, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Ya para de cuidarme! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces y ya te estás desviviendo por mí! ¡Preocúpate un poco más por ti! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste un plato entero de buena comida?- esta chica lo estaba frustrando demasiado. ¿Por qué insistía en querer aparentar ser tan fuerte?

-¡Idiota, no deberías moverte así! ¡Abrirás tus heridas!- aun mientras él estaba tratando de hacerla tomar consciencia de su salud, ella solo se preocupó por él. –Vuelve a la cama en este preciso instante.- trató de tomarlo de los hombros para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cama, pero Toshiro había tenido suficiente. –Tienes que… ¡Oye…!... ¡KYAAA!- ni su agudo chillido de sorpresa detuvo sus intenciones.

Sin importarle sus heridas, la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial y, ignorando el dolor que le escocia el estómago y el hombro, la cargó hasta la cama y la depositó allí para luego tomar ambas de sus muñecas y apresarlas en sus manos al lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole levantarse. Incluso con sus heridas debilitándolo, aún seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que esta humana por más hija de un shinigami que sea. Ella no iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente, y él no pensaba soltarla hasta que esta terca Kurosaki-Shiba duerma un poco. Karin ya lo había cuidado, ahora era el turno de Toshiro para cuidarla.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti, Kurosaki!- ambos se fulminaron con la mirada mientras la obligaba a permanecer recostada en la cama. -¡No permitiré que te hagas esto a ti misma! No es que sea un malagradecido y quiera disgustarte, simplemente no soportó ver a la persona a la que le debó mi vida autodestruyéndose. ¡No tolerare tal comportamiento!- cerró los ojos con severidad. –Solo… déjame cuidar de ti, al menos por esta vez.- suplicó en un susurro abriendo los ojos, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estaban sus rostros. Estaba demasiado ocupado regañándola como para haber notado lo mucho que se acercó a ella en el proceso, sus frentes casi se tocaban y sentía su aliento a café golpearlo en el rostro. –Por favor…- tomó un poco de distancia sin soltar sus muñecas. –Duerme.-

Ella lo miró con furia, pero un bostezo la traicionó y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, a lo que simplemente los cerró. Él no la soltó, sabiendo que a pesar de que seguía resistiéndose tarde o temprano el cansancio la obligaría a dormirse mientras la mantuviera acostada sin dejarla levantarse. Y así fue, no pasó ni un minuto cuando su cuerpo se relajó por completo y respiración se tranquilizó.

Suspiró, finalmente soltando sus muñecas aunque con cautela, temiendo que estuviera fingiendo. La observó por un largo tiempo, convenciéndose de que era solo para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera durmiendo, antes de por fin salir de encima de ella para acomodar mejor las almohadas, desatar su cabello corto de esa desarreglada coleta alta y cubrirla con las sabanas de modo que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

Apenas terminó de arroparla, de repente el dolor de sus heridas lo golpeó con fuerza y cayó de rodillas en el piso, gruñendo dolorosamente. Maldición, sí que dolía. Lo bueno es que no se habían reabierto o sino su doctora sin duda se molestaría.

Con esfuerzo llegó al sofá y ahí se acostó, tratando de calmar su mente y su respiración para dormirse ignorando el dolor de sus heridas y darle a su cuerpo un merecido descanso.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Este es otro reciclado de facebook, esta vez un Two-shot, iba a esperar más para subirlo, pero...

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi compu va a estallar muy pronto e.e Voy a llevarla a arreglar mañana, y sí no sobrevive... quiero subir todo lo que tengo guardado, no vaya a ser que lo pierda QnQ

Hay muchas cosas q tengo a la mitad tambien, y muchas ideas q tengo anotadas... a parte de mi hermosa coleccion de miles de imagenes HK D: Voy a guardar todo lo q pueda en cualquier lugar q pueda...

Recen porq mi compu esté bien! Recen! Dx Sí algo le pasa... temo que pasara un buen rato antes de que pueda escribir más HitsuKarin ToT

Antes de apagar la compu hoy subire la parte dos, si es que no estalla antes, claro, hasta entonces... agradecería un review para hacer mi kokoro sentirse mejor :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Déjame cuidar de ti.

Parte dos: Tarde o temprano.

Al despertar, comprobó con alivio que sus heridas ya no dolían tanto, y con aún más alivio comprobó que su salvadora seguía dormida, acurrucada entre las sabanas de su cama con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y un pequeño chorro de baba escapando de su boca abierta. Contuvo el impulso de reír al verla así, no tanto porque la encontrara ridícula, sino por el simple hecho de que le parecía absolutamente adorable.

Se sentó sin mucha dificultad e hizo una mueca al sentir un leve dolor muscular en su espalda. El sofá era bastante incómodo, y ahora que lo sabía no pensaba volver a dejar que ella durmiera en este rígido mueble casi peor que el microondas, casi.

Permaneció semi-recostado en el sofá simplemente pensando hasta que escuchó el tono del celular de Karin rompiendo con el silencio del departamento, despertando de inmediato a la joven doctora. Maldita sea, ¿qué no podían dejarla en paz para variar?

Ella se talló los ojos y atendió ahogando un bostezo.

-Aquí Kurosaki.- dijo aun adormilada. –Entiendo, voy de inmediato. No, no tengo ningún inconveniente, llegare en quince minutos. Nos vemos allá.- colgó volviendo a bostezar. –Toshiro.- lo llamó molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama estirando su cuerpo esbelto. Él apartó la mirada cuando su blusa se levantó un poco enseñando su vientre plano. –Tienes suerte de que tenga prisa o te golpearía.- masculló entre dientes. –Ve a la cama inmediatamente.- se acercó para arrastrarlo hasta allí ignorando sus protestas. –Te calentare una comida rápida mientras me ducho, espera acostado.-

-Solo sí tú comes también.- refutó sentado en la cama rehusándose a recostarse aun cuando ella trató de empujarlo a la cama. Podría estar débil pero seguía sin serlo lo suficiente como para que ella lo obligara a algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo. –Sí tú no comes también, entonces no comeré.-

-¡No tengo tiempo para comer!- gruñó molesta rindiéndose de tratar de acostarlo y corriendo a la heladera para sacar un tazón de Curry envuelto en plástico. –Voy a ducharme. Tú escúchame por tu bien y recuéstate, con un demonio.- gruñó metiendo el tazón en el condenado microondas y presionando los botones necesarios para ponerlo a calentar por un par de minutos, luego, corrió a su armario y sacó un par de prendas a gran velocidad antes de correr al cuarto de baño sin perder ni un segundo.

Él gruñó molesto y se levantó de la cama, caminando despacio pero sin mucho dolor a la heladera para poner a calentar otro plato de Curry junto con el primero, dispuesto a obligarla a comer de ser necesario. No permitiría que se vaya sin probar bocado.

Cuando los platillos estuvieron listos, sacó unos cubiertos que encontró por ahí y los colocó en la mesa.

Karin salió ya duchada, vestida y peinada al minuto, mirando con desaprobación el segundo plato que había puesto.

-Come.- ordenó él con su tono de mando que normalmente reservaba para shinigamis de menor rango. –No te dejaré ir hasta que comas.- advirtió ceñudo.

-¡No eres nadie para ordenarme!- le gruñó molesta. –Tengo que irme ahora o llegaré tarde, y no puedo llegar tarde. ¡Hay vidas que dependen de mí!- lo miró con seriedad. –Soy nueva en el hospital y necesitó ascender rápidamente para lograr ser la mejor, ¡por eso vine a Tokio!-

-¡Nadie puede pedirte que te mates a ti misma solo para subir de puesto! ¡En un hospital están obligados a tener más de un médico especializado en cierta área por sí no pueden contar con uno inmediatamente! ¡No pueden necesitarte solo a ti todo el tiempo!- exclamó hastiado de su terquedad. –Sí quieres llegar rápido entonces te sugiero que empieces a comer.- se llevó un bocado de su propio platillo a la boca.

-¡No tengo porque obedecerte!- decidida a ignorarlo, se dirigió hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, encontrándose con que esta estaba completamente bloqueada. -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- tiró del picaporte tratando de abrir sin ningún éxito. -¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi puerta?!-

-Se llama Kido.- sonrió burlonamente hacia ella. –Incluso aunque esté bajo de reiatsu, aun soy capaz de hacer un hechizo de nivel bajo lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener a una humana de alto reiatsu. Tal vez sí lo elevaras tu reiatsu y realmente quisieras irte podrías romper la barrera, pero no creo que el sueño que tienes te lo permita, y también creo que realmente te mueres de hambre. No desharé esa barrera hasta que comas, así que sí quieres llegar rápido a tu trabajo te recomiendo apresurarte a comer.-

Ella gruñó molesta, pero se sentó frente a él y tomó su plato, comenzando a comer bruscamente, sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada ni por un segundo. No dejó de mirar a su celular mientras comía cada vez más rápido, apenas masticando su comida. Cuando iba por la mitad, su celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Hola?- atendió sonando nerviosa. –Lo sé, lo siento… Tuve un inconveniente con un familiar pero ya casi salgo para allá, saben que no vivo muy lejos.- rió tensa y falsamente. -¡N-no, no es necesario que llamen a nadie más! ¡Prometo que ya voy!- exclamó frenética. -¡Llegaré en cinco minutos, adiós!- colgó llevándose una mano al pecho. -¡Deshaz ese hechizo, Toshiro!- gruñó mientras daba un par de bocados más a su comida antes de servirse un vaso de agua y dar un gran trago.

Él suspiró, descontento con no haber logrado que ella terminase su comida, pero al menos comió más de la mitad y bebió agua, así que no podría retenerla mucho más pues no quería perjudicarla de ninguna manera, por lo que apretó los labios y deshizo la barrera.

-Que tengas un buen día.- deseó a regañadientes, sorprendiéndose al ver como ella, a medio camino de salir por la puerta, se volteaba mirándolo con sus ojos grises brillantes muy abiertos. Permaneció estática un segundo, antes de dedicarle una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, la primera que le había visto que no era de ese álbum cuando su madre aún vivía, para después marcharse sin más.

Aunque el recuerdo de ese álbum y del tenista estúpido lo había puesto de malhumor, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al pensar en lo bonita que era Kurosaki Karin cuando sonreía sinceramente. Sus sonrisas parecían ser algo difícil de conseguir, y le alegraba haber sido capaz de hacer brotar una en ella.

Después de una corta siesta, se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que despertó, por lo que se dispuso a hacer algo que había deseado hacer desde que miró atentamente el espacio donde se alojaría por un tiempo: limpiarlo hasta que reluzca.

Claro que se tomó las cosas con calma por sus heridas, pero simplemente ya no podía tolerar el desastre rodeándolo mientras él no podía hacer nada. ¡Ahora que estaba en condiciones debía solucionar este grave problema inmediatamente!

Barrió y fregó los pisos, limpió la mesa y lavó los platos, junto la basura y la dejó lista para ser sacada. Tuvo intención de guardar la ropa regada por ahí, pero desistió a penas se topó con el primer sujetador de encaje rojo, al que dejó caer de vuelta a su lugar en el suelo con el rostro en llamas. Dejaría que Karin se encargara de esa parte, mejor…

No se sorprendió cuando ella no regresó en la noche, solo esperaba que no trabajara mucho y regresara al día siguiente para que pudiera descansar un poco más. No podía evitar preocuparse por ella, y pese a que era su salvadora se sentía extraño al respecto.

¿Por qué sentía un impulso tan grande de cuidar de ella? ¿Era por qué lo salvó o por qué era hija de su ex capitán? No lo entendía.

Calentó su comida en el microondas y maldijo cuando una vez estuvo lista se quemó la mano por haber dejado correr demasiado el tiempo. ¡Cómo odiaba ese aparato infernal! Los guantes de cocina de Karin le quedaban demasiado pequeños como para serles útil, así que solo tuvo que usar su propio haori para retirar su plato y colocarlo en la mesa, luego esperó un tiempo a que se enfriara antes de comenzar a comer.

Cuando ya se hizo de madrugada, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo y cayó dormido, despertando bastante tarde al día siguiente. La Kurosaki aún no había regresado, pero él sentía mejor sus niveles de reiatsu y de energía física, y podía moverse más fácilmente.

Ya estaba un poco harto de estar en la cama, así que empezó a caminar a lo largo del departamento de dos habitaciones no muy grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Evitó cuidadosamente dirigir su mirada al álbum familiar en el estante de las fotografías, todavía sintiéndose confusamente amargado al recordar al tenista sanguijuela.

Al encontrar un nuevo juego de vendas por ahí, decidió darse un baño y cambiar las vendas por sí mismo, cosa que no era nada nueva para él teniendo en cuenta que se había encontrado en peores situaciones, y Unohana solía decir que era bueno cambiando las vendas por sí mismo.

Ya sintiéndose más fresco y con vendas nuevas, se sentó en el sofá en pose para meditar en un intento de entrar a su mundo interior, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados desgraciadamente, tampoco podía sentir a Hyorinmaru todavía. Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez podría volver a sentir a su zanpakuto, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera decepcionado.

Cuando cedió en sus intentos de contactar a su zanpakuto, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Comió algo y durmió un par de horas, pero al despertar la pelinegra aun no regresaba y el albino se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Mirando entre los tantos libros que tenía en los estantes, frunció el ceño al ver que la mayoría eran de medicina, pero encontró uno de biología cuyo título llamó su atención y se decidió por leerlo pensando que no tenía nada más que hacer y ella no podía enojarse por algo como esto.

Apenas había terminado las primeras cincuenta páginas cuando Karin regreso dando un portazo arrastrando los pies.

-Regresé.- dijo desganada quitándose la bata. -¿Cómo te sientes?- al igual que siempre preocuparse por su bienestar fue lo primero en lo que podía pensar al regresar a casa.

-Me siento mucho mejor, ahora por favor come y luego duerme.- dijo mientras abandonaba la cama para cambiarse al sofá a seguir leyendo el libro. –Y será mejor que termines tu comida y duermas las horas necesarias o mañana no te dejaré salir de este apartamento.- amenazó con tranquilidad.

-Tsk. ¿Quién está cuidando a quién aquí?- rodó los ojos. –Como sea… de todos modos eso planeaba hacer.- sacó un paquete de comida instantánea. –Por cierto… ¿estuviste limpiando aquí?- miró alrededor de su departamento como si no lo reconociera.

-Sí… aunque tendré que pedirte que recojas tu propia ropa, tampoco soy tu sirviente.- murmuró como una excusa para no admitir que su timidez no le había permitido hacerlo.

-De hecho sería una buena forma de pago que limpiaras la casa.- se burló. –Pero como eres mi paciente no te obligare a nada. Tienes suerte.- le guiñó un ojo y él enterró el rostro en el libro que leía esperando que ella no notara su rubor.

Ella comió sin más contratiempos y luego tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre quién debería dormir en la cama que finalmente la chica terminó perdiendo cuando él volvió a tomarla en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama obligándola a que ella tuviera el lugar más cómodo ganando cuando por el cansancio ella se quedó dormida rápidamente pese a estar furiosa con él.

Durmió en el incómodo sofá y se despertó a la mañana siguiente solo en el departamento pero con su desayuno preparado para ser calentado en el condenado microondas y una nota de su anfitriona que decía que, tal vez, regresaría en la noche.

Pasó el día leyendo hasta que oscureció y ella efectivamente llegó, entonces calentó un par de platillos y se dispusieron a comer en la mesa juntos por una vez.

-No quiero que pienses que estoy husmeando en tus cosas, pero… Vi el álbum familiar que tienes en el estante junto a tu cama.- admitió después de juntar el valor. –Tengo que preguntarte… ¿cómo es el nombre de tus otros familiares?- la miró expectante.

-No te preocupes por lo del álbum, supongo que no tiene nada de malo mientras no quieras usar esa información para reírte de mí.- dijo entre mordiscos desesperados a su platillo (sin dudas aún tenía mucha hambre). –Y ya conoces a mi hermano. Tengo una hermana gemela llamada Yuzu, mi madre Masaki falleció hace veinte años ya, y también está mi estúpido padre llamado Isshin, aunque normalmente no es alguien con quien quiera admitir que estoy relacionada.- él contuvo una sonrisa ante eso, pensando que su capitán probablemente seguía siendo el mismo ridículo de siempre o peor.

-¿Sabes el apellido que tenía tu madre, o bien tu padre… antes de casarse?- indagó.

-¿Eh? No, realmente nunca lo pregunté.- se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-¿Tus padres también tenían reiatsu?-

-Creo que mi madre sí, aunque no estoy segura ya que no la recuerdo bien… Mi padre… ah, tampoco estoy segura. Últimamente también parecía guardarse varios secretos, aunque de todas formas siempre ha sido raro. Oye, ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Simple curiosidad.- mintió, pensando que no tenía derecho a revelar el secreto de su capitán cuando debería hacerlo él mismo. –Por cierto, estaba pensando que mañana podría prepararte algo de comida casera para la cena, sí es que vienes a cenar, claro…-

-Eso…- sus ojos grises se ampliaron, pero luego sonrió levemente. –Suena bien. Hay varios ingredientes en la heladera, no muchos pero esperó que puedas arreglártelas para preparar algo decente. Trataré de llegar temprano.- parecía entusiasmada.

-Me las arreglare. Ahora…- la miró seriamente. –Ve a dormir, no me hagas arrastrarte a la cama de nuevo.- advirtió.

-Cállate.- sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras bebía casi de sopetón un vaso de agua. –Tú también descansa… Buenas noches.- se dirigió a su cama por su propia voluntad fácilmente esta vez ya consciente de que no le ganaría en estos asuntos.

Al día siguiente se concentró en preparar una comida decente, poniendo más empeño del que le gustaría admitir. Una parte de él realmente quería hacer todo lo posible por contentar a su salvadora y verla sonreír más a menudo, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

Cuando ella llegó, sus ojeras ya no eran tan marcadas y su cabello estaba peinado prolijamente. Ya no se veía tan cansada y mientras cenaban juntos y felicitaba sus habilidades culinarias incluso llegó a reír varias veces. Él trataba de ignorar el aleteo estúpido de su corazón cada vez que la veía y escuchaba reír.

Pasaron dos semanas más y ellos cayeron en una rutina de cenar lo recalentado con el condenado microondas y solo de vez en cuando la cocina de Toshiro, una rutina de discutir por quién necesitaba más del cuidado del otro, si él porque aún se estaba recuperando o ella por lo mucho que se esforzaba en su trabajo.

Cuando el tema del álbum familiar volvió a salir en una de sus conversaciones mientras cenaban, él frunció el ceño y debatió mentalmente consigo mismo antes de decidirse a hablar sobre lo que desde hace tiempo estaba torturando su mente.

-Kurosaki…- murmuró dubitativo, antes de aclarar su garganta y disponerse a hablar. –Ese tenista en tu álbum… Era tu prometido, ¿o no?- se mordió la lengua apenas terminó de hablar. –Q-quiero decir… Es o era tu prometido, o puede ser que ya sea tu esposo… o no… Quiero decir.- se dio bofetadas mentales. -¿Quién era él?- la miró inexpresivo tratando de salvar lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Supo que había cometido un error al tocar el tema cuando vio cómo su mirada se oscurecía y sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea. Obviamente este era un tema sensible para ella y no debería haberse entrometido por más sensaciones incómodas que le produjera pensar en ese tipejo.

-No estás equivocado.- dijo ella después de un momento de silencio. –Él era mi prometido, íbamos a casarnos.- habló en pasado.

-¿Ya no…?...- no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta.

-No funcionó.- suspiró con pesar. –Teníamos intereses distintos. Rompimos cuando yo decidí trasladarme al hospital de Tokio una vez me gradué de la universidad.- mantuvo su cabeza gacha, sin enfrentar sus ojos con los suyos.

-¿Él no quiso seguirte?- vaya idiota.

-No es eso.- ella negó con la cabeza. –Yo no quise que me siguiera, le dije que quería probar estar un tiempo distanciados. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión y finalmente concluimos que lo mejor era terminar todo entre nosotros.- hizo una mueca. –La verdad es que… ni siquiera me dolió tanto como debería, por eso no me importó haber traído ese álbum conmigo.- se abrazó a sí misma. –Sé que él sufrió por mí, casi llora por mi culpa, pero aun así… Me sentí aliviada cuando terminamos.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Y eso me hace sentir una persona horrible.-

-¿Tú…?...- sus ojos turquesas se ampliaron. -¿No lo amabas? ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con él de ser ese el caso?- ella permaneció en silencio por otro largo rato, sin alzar la mirada, antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

-No estoy muy segura, la verdad.- se sujetó la cabeza con una mano. -¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Será por qué no quería lastimar a mi amigo y compañero cuando me miró con tanta ilusión? ¿Será por qué sentía la presión de que todos querían que encontrara una pareja? ¿O será que… creí que nunca encontraría a nadie más… nadie que me quisiera por algo más que mi cuerpo?- sonrió amargamente. –Los chicos siempre me tenían miedo o me veían como una molestia. Pero cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, todos de repente se acercaban con sonrisas amables a felicitarme por mi belleza, y se molestaban conmigo por no actuar como una sumisa y reírme de sus chistes estúpidos. Decían que era una lástima que un cuerpo tan bonito se desperdicie en alguien con mi personalidad, que yo era rara y tenía que cambiar mi forma de ser.- apretó los puños. –Creí que no me importaba, intentaba convencerme de eso. Entonces él, Yoshio-kun, se acercó a mí y nos hicimos amigos. Él siempre decía que yo era bonita, pero no se quejaba por mi personalidad, incluso aunque también estaba asustado de mí.- rió secamente. –No… realmente no lo amaba, ni siquiera lo dejé que me besara en la boca ni una sola vez incluso aunque estábamos comprometidos. Pero sí lo quería, lo quería mucho.- volvió a suspirar. –Las cosas cambiaron cuando Ichi-nii se marchó a la Sociedad de Almas otra vez para ayudar a los malditos shinigamis otra vez.- masculló con rencor. –Yo no soportaba estar en mi casa escuchando a Yuzu llorar de preocupación, y se me presentó la oportunidad de venir a Tokio a pocos meses de mi boda. Estaba estresada por los planes de una boda que realmente no quería, harta de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que Yuzu deje de llorar y tan cansada de los hollows siempre respirando en mi nuca. Fui egoísta, y sin consultar a nadie acepte venir a Tokio.- se llevó una mano a la mejilla para borrar rápidamente una lágrima rebelde que luchaba por escapar. –Todos allá me odian por haberlos abandonado tan de repente. Llevo pocos meses aquí y trataba de concentrarme en mi trabajo para no pensar en lo dolidos que dejé a todos con mi actitud. Yo… yo…-

-Te estabas autocastigando.- dedujo él sintiéndose horrorizado con la idea. –Te sentías mal por romper el corazón de tu prometido y abandonar a tu hermana, y por eso tratabas de hacerte daño a ti misma de una forma u otra usando de excusa el trabajo.- no le fue difícil deducirlo, él varias veces pasó por algo similar.

-Sí lo dices así suena realmente mal.- hizo un pequeño puchero. –Supongo que sí me estaba esforzando de más en el trabajo, pero no había a nadie a quien le importara, soy nueva en el trabajo y en la ciudad, y casi no he vuelto a hablar con mi familia desde que me mude.- se mordió el labio. –A nadie le importaba sí yo estaba mal… hasta que llegaste.- le sonrió levemente. –Aún estoy enojada contigo por ordenarme, pero reconozco que fue por mi bien y… te lo agradezco.-

-Yo soy el que debe agradecerte.- revolvió su cabello blanco con su mano. –No estaría vivo de no ser por ti, y a pesar de que no me conocías en lo absoluto accediste a que pudiera quedarme aquí y guardas el secreto. Nunca terminare de pagarte todo lo que te debó.- la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Gracias, Karin.- la llamó por su nombre esperando que captara el significado de eso. Ella se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él.

-N-no es nada, te lo dije… Eres mi paciente.- le sonrió alegremente, casi dejándolo sin aliento por la belleza que irradiaba.

Esa noche Toshiro casi no durmió, atormentado por sus pensamientos confusos acerca de sus sentimientos por su salvadora. Sabía que ella se había convertido en alguien importante para él, le salvó la vida y casi se desvivió por darle la mejor atención médica posible aun con pocos recursos al él no poder ser visto por otros humanos. Definitivamente la tenía en alta estima, pero lo mucho que estaban creciendo esos sentimientos lo estaban asustando un poco, no entendía qué estaba pasando en su mente.

Cerró los ojos estando recostado en el sofá para al fin apartar su vista de Karin dormida en su cama y al abrirlos, se sorprendió de hallarse en su mundo interior. ¡Finalmente había podido entrar! No podía ver ni oír a Hyorinmaru, pese a que tenía la impresión de que el viento estaba rugiendo con más fuerza que de costumbre. Esto significaba que… ¡estaba recuperando sus poderes!

Sí recuperaba sus poderes, su zanpakuto volvería a hablar con él y eso significaba que los efectos del veneno del prófugo al que enfrentó se estaban desvaneciendo, lo que significaba que ya no representaría un peligro para sus compañeros shinigamis, y eso solo podía significar que… tendría que volver a la Sociedad de Almas tarde o temprano, ya no tenía excusa.

Debería sentirse aliviado, debería estar feliz, pero solo podía pensar en que tendría que irse y probablemente ya nunca volvería al mundo humano, menos a Tokio, y mucho menos podría volver a ver a Karin, la chica que lo salvó y se había vuelto tan importante para él en tan poco tiempo.

Sus heridas ya no le dolían y a lo largo de la siguiente semana fue capaz de entrar a su mundo interior con tanta naturalidad como antes, incluso empezó a escuchar pequeños susurros de parte de su zanpakuto. Sus niveles de reiatsu se estaban restableciendo lentamente y su zanpakuto estaba regresando progresivamente. Pronto estaría en condiciones de volver a la sociedad de almas, puesto que sus heridas ya estaban curadas casi por completo.

Pero, aparte de estar progresando con su poder, su relación con Karin también estaba en pleno apogeo. Ella cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en el hospital para pasarlo con él. Ya habían dejado de lado las comidas instantáneas y ahora ella insistía en que probara sus comidas, y aunque a veces se pasaban de sal o estaban un poco quemadas, él siempre la halagaba por hacer el esfuerzo de cocinarle. La pelinegra se hacía mejor en la cocina mientras más lo intentaba, y él insistió en enseñarle ciertos platillos, así ambos terminaban cocinando juntos en medio de tontas discusiones o amenas conversaciones.

Una vez pasado más de un mes desde que había dejado la Sociedad de Almas, ella llegó con una gran bolsa de compras, pero no tan grande como su sonrisa, y al ver su mirada traviesa él supo que algo estaba tramando esa mujer problemática y testaruda.

-Bienvenida, Karin.- la recibió como era su costumbre. -¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que tramaba algo.

-Bien, de hecho.- dejó sus compras en la mesa. –Umm…- de pronto, extrañamente se sonrojo. –T-te tengo una buena noticia.- le sonrió tímidamente. Él la miró tratando de disimular lo embobado que se quedaba cada vez que la veía sonreír, especialmente desde que sus ojeras se fueron casi por completo dándole un toque aún más adorable a su rostro. –O bueno… al menos creo que te alegrara saberlo…- se frotó la nuca.

-Solo dime, Karin.- divertido, negó con la cabeza. -¿Cuál es la buena noticia?-

-¡Pedí mis vacaciones en el hospital!- gritó de pronto, con los ojos brillantes. –Bueno, esa es la buena noticia para mí, la buena noticia para ti es que renté muchas películas y creí que ahora que tengo una semana libre podríamos verlas juntos… Y t-también traje palomitas de maíz, ya que me dijiste que no tienes idea de que son, pensé que te gustaría probarlas y también traje refrescos y…-

-Karin.- la frenó al ver que parecía a punto de colapsar por los nervios. –Me alegra que hayas pedido vacaciones, estoy feliz de pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.- miró con deleite como sus mejillas enrojecían. No le diría el verdadero motivo de su felicidad respecto a pasar lo más que pueda de su tiempo aquí con ella, no le diría que ya no les quedaba mucho juntos.

Hicieron las palomitas de maíz y luego se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor que nunca había notado antes pues estuvo semi-escondido por el condenado microondas hasta que lo movieron para empezar a ver películas. Se sentaron un poco más cerca el uno del otro de lo estrictamente necesario, sus hombros y sus rodillas se rozaban. No es que el sofá fuera pequeño, ellos simplemente fingieron no darse cuenta.

Se desvelaron viendo las más diversas películas, terror, comedia, acción, drama, romance… tragedia… Vieron todo cada vez pegando más y más su cuerpo hasta que casi sin darse cuenta ella acabó sobre su regazo. Ya para el amanecer del siguiente día, ella estaba profundamente dormida mientras la última película terminaba, y él acariciaba suavemente su cabello rogando porque sus poderes se tomaran su tiempo en volver. Quería estar con ella tanto como fuera posible.

Al día siguiente ella fue por unas cajas de pizza y un pote de helado de chocolate y vainilla, y terminaron con las películas faltantes.

Esta vez, se sentó sin tapujos directamente en su regazo, y él no dudó tanto en acariciar su cabello. Ambos se pusieron cómodos para pasar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo.

Él se perdió gran parte de una de las películas al escuchar claramente la voz de Hyorinmaru llamándolo desde las profundidades de su mundo interior. Sus ojos se abrieron y de inmediato cerró los ojos para entrar en su mente, encontrándose con su zanpakuto mirándolo fijamente desde las alturas, pero se veía demasiado lejano y había demasiado viento, por lo que su visión no era clara y apenas escuchaba susurros de su nombre. Gritó el nombre de su dragón incesantemente hasta que finalmente pensó que había pasado demasiado tiempo por lo que decidió volver a prestar atención a Karin y la película, aunque de esa ya no entendió nada.

Al día siguiente se despertaron bastante tarde y pasaron todo el mediodía y parte de la tarde preparando un platillo exótico que les llevó varios intentos debido a que Karin lo quemó accidentalmente casi hasta convertir en carbón cuando estaban cerca de terminar de prepararlo.

Almorzaron a las tres de la tarde y luego se la pasaron simplemente hablando, hasta que de pronto una sonrisa malvada tiró de los labios rosados de su salvadora cuando salió el tema de conversación sobre como él ya podía usar shunpo y recorrer en pocos segundos la ciudad sin ser visto.

-Es cierto, ahora ya estás completamente recuperado.- lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. –Y todavía la gente no puede verte…- sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor travieso. –Oye, Toshiro… ¿alguna vez has ido al cine?- tal vez si no hubiera contestado a esa pregunta, no estarían en la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban ahora, en el techo de una sala de cine tratando de idear la mejor manera para lograr que Karin pasara sin pagar.

-¿Eres tan tacaña para no pagar solo una simple entrada de cine?- una vena palpitaba en su sien.

-¡Claro que podría pagar la entrada! Pero eso no sería divertido.- lo miró decepcionada de que no entendiera en lo absoluto el propósito de que estuvieran varados allí la última media hora. –Muy bien, tengo un plan, pero tienes que prometerme que no protestaras.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Prometo que protestare.- murmuró receloso, pero de todos modos terminó haciendo lo que ella quería.

La cargó en brazos y con su "súper velocidad de shinigami" (como ella llamaba al shunpo) la llevó a una sala de cine vacía, luego tuvo la humillante tarea de asustar al encargado de rodar las cintas o lo que sea haciéndole creer que era un fantasma y escribiendo con "sangre" (la salsa de tomate que Karin había comprado) que pusiera su mejor película y luego se largara dejándolo disfrutar la función pues esa era su última voluntad antes de ir al "cielo", y que se asegurara de que nadie lo molestara o sino lo perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.- ella le sonrió burlonamente cuando él se acercó a donde estaba sentada con la película ya comenzando en la gran pantalla. –Rayos, debimos haberle pedido a ese idiota que nos trajera palomitas y unos refrescos…- murmuró con un mohín, luego lo miró con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo fingir. –Oh, Toshiro~…- y por supuesto, él acabó cumpliendo sus caprichos.

En defensa de la Kurosaki, realmente le gusto la experiencia del cine. El sonido estaba un poco demasiado alto para su gusto, pero la calidad de imagen y la ambientación le parecieron perfectas, la película también era bastante agradable, ella la llamó "la más vendida", tenía buenos efectos visuales.

-Debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal.- suspiró resignado una vez la película terminó y los créditos comenzaron. –Pero aun así nunca más volveré a hacer algo así.- gruñó molesto, pero al escuchar su risa angelical supo que estaba mintiendo. Haría lo que sea con tal de mantenerla feliz. Al menos, mientras estuviera allí.

-Lo siento por todo eso, pero lo has hecho genial. ¡Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto!- al ver su sonrisa radiante él no pudo evitar sentir que todo había valido la pena. –Estoy muy feliz de haberte recogido de la calle ese día hace más de un mes, Toshiro.- lo miró con ojos brillantes. –Es como… sí me hubieras recordado lo que se sentía estar viva.- sonrió suavemente, pero luego soltó una risita tonta. –Irónicamente, teniendo en cuenta que tú estás muerto.- se rió de su propia broma.

-Tsk.- gruñó. –Yo soy el que debe agradecerte. Me salvaste la vida y también me enseñaste muchas cosas nuevas.- la miró fijamente. –Y sí yo te hice recordar lo que se siente estar viva, tú me haces sentir que no me importa estar vivo o muerto mientras estés conmigo.-

Al oírla jadear, de repente tomó consciencia de lo que había dicho y giró el rostro para que ella no pudiera ver su mirada shockeada y sus mejillas rojas. ¿Por qué dijo eso, y en voz alta para colmo? ¡Ella podría malinterpretarlo y pensar… pensar…!... Ella podría pensar que él… la amaba, o algo así. Y eso no era cierto… ¿verdad?

-Toshiro…- ella sonaba sorprendida, pero él mantuvo su rostro volteado tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. -¿Tú…?...-

-¡No, por favor, jefe! ¡Sí entra el fantasma me perseguirá hasta el resto de mis días!- al oír el lloriqueo del tipo al que engañaron, ambos se tensaron volteando hacia abajo en el pasillo de entrada donde un adolescente con acné y un hombre en un traja con mala cara entraban a interrumpir su anterior ambiente de intimidad.

-¡Oigan allí! ¡Sabía que esto se trataba de una estúpida broma de una delincuente!- gritó furioso el hombre de traje.

El albino suspiró, en parte molesto por ser interrumpidos y en parte aliviado por evitar la pregunta de la Kurosaki. Pero bueno, ahora debía sacar a su salvadora de aquí o la arrestarían, por la que la tomó en brazos y uso shunpo para colarse por la otra salida del lugar antes de que pudieran ver claramente el aspecto de la humana.

-¡Lo ve! ¡Desapareció! ¡Sí era un fantasma y ahora siempre me perseguirá!- eso fue lo último que escucho antes de llegar fuera del cine y subirse al tejado de un edificio cercano, deteniéndose para asegurarse de no marear a la pelinegra que ya se veía un poco verde por la brusquedad con la que la sacó de su asiento.

Ella quiso protestar a penas la bajo de sus brazos, pero se lo impidió cargándola en su espalda y saltando de edificio en edificio para volver a su apartamento, aunque esta vez a una velocidad más tolerable para simples humanos, claro.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento entrando por la ventana, él la bajó y de inmediato se dirigió al baño con rapidez argumentando que quería darse una ducha, fingiendo deliberadamente no haber escuchado su intento de hablar con él. Se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que la escuchó golpear la puerta con insistencia reclamando querer ducharse también.

Salió secándose la cabeza con una toalla aunque ya hace mucho que su cabello estaba seco y para asegurarse de que no intentaría hablarle la jaló por la muñeca y la introdujo en el baño cerrando la puerta quedando afuera. Suspiró y colgó la toalla para luego ir a recostarse en el sofá y tratar de dormirse así no tener que lidiar con ella en cuanto terminara de ducharse.

Cuando cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró en su mundo interior mirando directamente a los ojos rojos de Hyorinmaru. Su boca cayó. No podía creer el estarlo viendo tan claramente, ya no lejano y opacado por las fuertes brisas, él estaba directamente frente a sí.

" **Amo…** " esta vez pudo escuchar su llamado claramente. " **Deja de… bloquearme…** " suplicó hablando entrecortadamente. " **No puedes… evitar tu deber por siempre…** " su voz empezó a sonar más y más lejana. " **Tendrás que volver… tendrás que… dejarla…** " eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe al mundo real por dos motivos.

El primero fue la realización de que él mismo había estado bloqueando a su zanpakuto todo este tiempo por el simple hecho de que quería retrasar el momento de dejar a Karin lo más posible, y el segundo motivo fue que la aludida acababa de caer sentada en su estómago sacándole el aire.

La miró molesto, pero ella parecía más molesta todavía. Sus ojos libraron una batalla en la que los sentimientos como la frustración, enojo, ira y miedo estaban en primera línea, visibles y vulnerables para que el otro los notara.

Ella, al igual que él, normalmente no era alguien fácil de descifrar, pero en este momento sus emociones parecían tan trasparentes como el agua y rogaban por que respondiera a sus preguntas. Pero ¿cómo responder a lo que sabía que ella quería preguntar? ¿Cómo contestar algo a lo que ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta? O bien no quería admitirlo.

-Toshiro…- lo miró con sus ojos grises suplicantes. –Dime… ¿Qué sientes por mí?- el miedo en su tono era palpable, pero aun así él estaba buscando desesperadamente la forma de escapar de la situación, de no responder. Sí respondía, no sería capaz de mentirle, y sí no era capaz de mentirle entonces tal vez nunca sería capaz de dejarla. –Dime…- insistió tomando los lados de su rostro. Hitsugaya mantuvo sus labios sellados, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver el dolor en sus ojos. –Bien.- bajó la mirada. –No digas nada, soy solo tu doctora y no debería tener ese tipo de relación con mis pacientes.- sonrió amargamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos. –Ni siquiera sé qué esperó de ti, somos de mundos diferentes.- se levantó de encima de él y se acercó a la única ventana del lugar. –Soy una tonta.-

Él se sentó lentamente, observándola desde su lugar. Ella descorrió las cortinas de la única ventana del departamento, siendo bañada por la luz de la luna inmediatamente. La tenue iluminación del satélite hacía que su piel se viera más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos más oscuros, dándole un aire fantasmal que solo podía calificar como hermoso.

Al ver su mirada de profunda tristeza, supo que sí no respondía a su pregunta ahora nada volvería a ser cómo antes entre ellos, nunca volvería a recibir sus bellas sonrisas. Pero… sí iba hacia ella ahora, sí iba hacia ella y le decía lo que sentía, la vida de ambos cambiaría para siempre sin posibilidad de retorno. Él tendría que volver a la Sociedad de Almas y dejarla tarde o temprano, pero… tal vez pudiera volver a visitarla, tal vez ella acepte una vida así sí sentía lo mismo.

Condenarla a una vida esperando por él en ese momento le sonó mejor a simplemente abandonarla y no volver, por lo que se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ella, parándose a su lado y observando la luna por un momento antes de mirarla, encontrándose con su mirada expectante.

En ese momento, cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera estar argumentando en contra de acercarse a ella se esfumó y solo pudo concentrarse en sus ojos tan bellos, su mirada tan vulnerable y sus labios entreabiertos en espera de que él tomara una decisión.

¿Aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos… o irse antes de que hicieran más profunda la herida que dejaría su partida? La luz de luna cayendo sobre ellos casi parecía hechizarlo, porque al verla tan angelical a pocos centímetros de distancia no le fue difícil elegir el camino. Se inclinó sobre ella lentamente, besándola con suavidad.

Fue un toque casto e inexperto, suave y delicado, apenas un roce entre sus labios temblorosos. Sus ojos se mantuvieron entrecerrados mientras se separaban, sus cuerpos se acercaron para terminar de acabar con el espacio entre ellos antes de que sus labios volvieran a juntarse, esta vez con menos vacilación y más ganas de sentir aquel cosquilleo agradable y la dulce sensación de calidez al besarse.

La luna siguió iluminándolos a través de la única ventana del departamento mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor del otro, mientras sus bocas se volvían más expertas moviéndose la una contra la otra dando rienda suelta a la pasión acumulada por las últimas semanas.

En Seireitei todos probablemente lo daban por muerto, teniendo en cuenta que ya había pasado un mes y medio. Karin estaba de vacaciones y no tenía amigos que la llamaran ni vecinos con los que tuviera confianza debido a su reciente mudanza. No había nada que los interrumpiera, nada que les impidiera seguir besándose y acariciándose aun siendo inexpertos con el enorme deseo mutuo que tenían como único guía.

Como nada les impedía parar y tenían todo el tiempo y todas las ganas, siguieron. Siguieron hasta salir de debajo del halo de la luna y tropezar torpemente hasta la cama en medio de besarse y despojarse de sus vestimentas con la gracia de un elefante en patineta.

Ella lo despojó de su shihakusho con bastante rapidez aun con todas las capas de ropa por las que tuvo que pasar, él no la dejó conservar ni su liga para el cabello, ambos disfrutaron de la sensación de estar piel contra piel.

Su boca se paseó por todo su cuerpo mientras sus manos pequeñas se enredaban en su blanca cabellera. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban de maneras tan placenteras que los tuvo gimiendo en la boca del otro mientras las manos de ambos se perdían en rincones antes inconcebibles de siquiera imaginar sin sonrojarse como locos.

Cuando comenzó a adentrarse en su interior, ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda, gimiendo de dolor mientras él gemía de placer, pero aun así se movieron sin dudarlo, sabiendo que el dolor pasaría y que el placer aumentaría, por lo que siguieron, y siguieron, aumentando más y más la velocidad de sus movimientos al punto que la cama empezó a sacudirse y golpear contra la pared.

Se besaron frenéticamente y se retorcieron el uno contra el otro mientras una gran ola de placer los golpeaba al mismo tiempo, culminando el acto de entrega mutua dejándolos sudorosos, jadeantes y más que satisfechos, abrazándose y besándose suavemente. Ambos estaban agotados y se durmieron casi instantáneamente, abrazándose con fuerza para asegurarse de no dejar ir al otro.

Él fue el primero en despertarse, y lo primero que sus sentidos percibieron fue el aroma a rosas y miel inundándolo por completo. Claro que su departamento siempre olía a ella, pero ahora lo sentía con tanta fuerza que sabía que lo tenía impregnado en su propia piel y que ella estaba cerca, más precisamente envuelta en sus brazos, su cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, apretando más su agarre alrededor de su cintura estrecha y su sedoso cabello negro. La besó en la frente antes de apartarse levemente para observar mejor todos sus rasgos relajados y angelicales mientras dormía tranquilamente con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el muslo enganchado a su alrededor. Su respiración era suave y sus pechos desnudos se rozaban con cada inhalación, siendo una fina manta lo único que se interponía entre ellos.

La observó con ternura, dejándose perder en su belleza hasta que notó sus ojos y su naricita arrugarse antes de que comenzara a pestañear lentamente sonriendo al verlo apenas despertarse, sintiéndose tan feliz y plena como él en ese mismo momento.

Cuando unieron sus labios en un beso que pronto los llevaría a repetir lo de la noche anterior pese a que probablemente deberían desayunar primero, Toshiro deseó estar así el resto de su vida, el resto de la eternidad, todo el tiempo posible y sí era necesario rompería hasta las barreras del tiempo solo por el deseo de estar junto a ella. Desgraciadamente, sabía que no era posible.

Estaban viviendo un paraíso ideal de ensueño, pero era solo una ilusión, un bello sueño del cual deberían despertar tarde o temprano. Ella tendría que volver a trabajar esclavizándose para el hospital y él tendría que volver a la Sociedad de Almas a aclarar que no estaba muerto, conservar su puesto de capitán y asegurarse de que Matsumoto no inundara en sake su escuadrón. Esos días eran un sueño, pero tendrían que volver a la realidad tarde o temprano.

" _Tarde_ " decidió él mientras la atraía con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. " _Mis poderes están regresando por más que subconscientemente los frené. Tendré que separarme de ella tarde o temprano, así que… elijó tarde._ " Se besaron apasionadamente, ambos sabiendo que debían aprovechar el tiempo aunque ninguno quería pensar en el momento de separarse.

Su paraíso no duraría mucho más, pero no importaba. No importaba cuántas veces él tuviera que irse o ella tuviera que trabajar salvando vidas humanas, se aseguraría de regresar, siempre regresaría, porque tenía que asegurarse de que esta cabeza hueca no se matara a sí misma y le encantaba ser el único capaz de cuidarla, porque Karin era la única a la que podría confiarle cuidar su corazón.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí la segunda parte como prometí n.n

Termine de guardar todos mis documentos word... creo... Y tambien logre guardar una buena parte de mis imagenes... aunq no la mayoria :'c

Espero q mañana mi compu sobreviva... Si no pues... fue un placer escribir para ustedes :'D

Ojala esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
